


The Scientere and the Denobian Device

by KAten (Killerwit68)



Series: Adventures of an Awkward Scientere [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerwit68/pseuds/KAten
Summary: Scientere Extremus Amedrelda Thotzmith has been traveling on the Galleum for three months, and the science has been excellent the entire time. Cpt. Jinda Dasho makes sure her Chief Science Officer is always well attended. After all, scientific conclusions were an important part of daily life aboard the star-drive ship. Their routine is shaken when the Galleum takes on its first titillarian passenger. Titillarians and scienteres were as different as night and day, and until one highly unusual trip on the Galleum no one ever would have guessed there could be an intersection of the two professions.www dot katen-author dot com





	

Amedrelda Thotzmith loved challenges and hated mysteries. As a small child growing up on Sigma Tol she had driven her family crazy with her endless questions and strange experiments. Being young, she would often take things apart to see how they worked. But also being young, she didn’t always know how to put them back together. Her family was neither impressed nor happy when she discovered that a micro rad scrubber could painlessly remove all the hair from their pet gannet. They were also not thrilled that by the age of four solar years she had programmed the domicile lights to flash in time with sounds in her biological progenitors’ bedroom. At the time she just assumed that the music they listened to was boring and they were ashamed to have the beat called out by the lights in the living space. She didn’t know what the big deal was anyway. They listened to music so infrequently in the bedroom that she assumed they didn’t care for it much. By her sixth solar year, Ghenta and Phildee Thotzmith realized she was special and knew they would be unable to properly train or educate her incredible mind, so they sent her away to be schooled at Denobie. She was one of the youngest to be enrolled and frequently teased.

Denobie was a unique planet in that it only had two, very incongruous, industries. Two schools that had become renowned for their graduates throughout the multitudes of worlds in the in the known universe. Scienteres of course were crazy and brilliant, but often socially awkward. Their sole drive and purpose was the advancement of science and all things cerebral. Perhaps it was because they were usually sent away so early in their biological life that they frequently lacked proper social etiquette in regular society.

Titillarians, on the other hand, were nearly the opposite. They knew very well how to act in social situations, and they were as genius at all things relating to physical pleasure as the Scienteres were in their own field. Titillarians were so highly sought that none past five years of graduation failed to become obscenely wealthy. And until one highly unusual trip on the Galleum, no one would have ever guessed there could be an intersection of the two trades.

 

***

 

The door hissed open and Ames came barreling onto the bridge in an uncoordinated and abrupt sliding tangle of blue limbs. “Captain, I…” She pulled to a stop to see the large main screen was on with the giant face of a woman staring back at her. She quickly glanced at the captain’s chair were she saw her captain, Jinda Dasho, pinching the bridge of her nose. Ames was caught momentarily at the dashing figure the captain cut in her black cargo pants, boots, and black long-sleeved shirt. Her dark hair gleamed where it fell straight to her jawline, highlighting the woman’s deliciously creamy neck.

“Hello.” A voice came over the speaker system of the bridge. Ames jerked her head back toward the screen to find that the large-faced woman was speaking with her. Well, her face wasn’t large, just the image over the com. With green skin and short darker green hair, the strange female was extremely aesthetically pleasing. She wore a shimmering blue suit that was open just enough to highlight the tops of her mammary glands. Ames immediately straightened and smoothed down the gray ship suit she wore, feeling…inadequate somehow. Sometimes she forgot that she was no longer just a solo scientere living alone in her space station. She had agreed to become the Chief Science Officer for the ship when she came on board and that carried more responsibility than yelling at her cat and watching Kalente porn.

As was her habit she muttered under her breath trying to talk herself through the meeting with a new person. “Smile Ames…you have to smile so people don’t think you’re strange.” One finger idly picked at a burn spot in her suit and she plastered a large smile on her lips. In a louder voice she addressed the screen. “Hello.” Ames ignored her lover laughing from the captain’s chair and the rest of the crew on the bridge ignored Ames’ lack of social graces and abrupt entrance. It was just another day on the Galleum.

Captain Dasho stood from her chair and waved a hand toward the newest member of her crew. “Titillarian Orgama Benahvi Geshon, I would like to introduce you to Scientere Extremus Amedrelda Thotzmith. She is my Chief Science Officer here aboard the Galleum.” Jinda turned toward Ames and explained the situation. “Orgama Geshon is currently on Sol 7 and needs secure transport back to Denobie. She has hired us to pick her up on our way through the Sol system.”

Ames turned from the captain back to the view screen. “Oh! Well met, Titillarian! I think you’ll find the Galleum a wonderful way to travel. It has all the comforts one would expect from a star-drive vessel. I look forward to meeting you in person.”

The green-skinned woman smiled back at her and Ames felt a stirring down lower, a tingle usually reserved for her most rigorous of experiments. “I have heard of you, Extremus Thotzmith! Your name is famous back on Denobie. I look forward to meeting you as well.”

Cpt. Dasho didn’t like the gleam in the titillarian’s eyes, nor was she fond of the way Ames stood staring at the view screen looking gobsmacked. “If that is all, Orgama Geshon, we will arrive at Sol 7 in about six galactic hours. I’ll send a shuttle down dirtside to pick you up. Will you be needing any special arrangements while you’re aboard the Galleum?”

“Just dinner with its handsome captain.”

Jinda was pretty sure she heard a growl come from her scientere and did her best to hold back a smile. “I’m sure something to that effect can be arranged.” With a nod to the woman on the screen she closed the channel. “Galleum out.” Once the feed was cut Jinda turned toward the person who had so abruptly interrupted the transmission. She was careful to maintain a professional disposition when she spoke. Though her thoughts were decidedly less than profession when she took in Ames’ messy blonde bun that was pushed back away from her face by yellow tinted goggles. Her gaze moved down to the Scientere’s shimmering blue eyes and skin, then settled on scowling lips that were perfectly framed by dimples on either side. “Is there something I can do for you Extremus Thotzmith?”

Ames shook herself from where she was staring at the blank com screen, and turned her gaze to the captain. “Urm…yes. I…uh…” She paused and flushed darker blue then looked helplessly back at Jinda. “I seem to have forgotten. I apologize for interrupting your communique, captain. I’ll just return to my lab.” She spun in place to head back toward the door.

“Wait!” Ames glanced over her shoulder and Jinda strode across the bridge to join her. “Why don’t I come with you and see if I can jog your memory, hmm?”

Ames recognized the look in her captain’s eyes. “That sounds delicious…er, delightful!” She heard a snicker come from a female ensign at one of the com panels closest to the view screen and realized that her words were less than professional. “I mean, that would be highly acceptable, captain. Thank you.”

The captain called over her shoulder. “Junior Lt. Tackin, you have the bridge!”

They walked through the door to exit the bridge and as soon as it hissed shut the entire crew cracked up laughing. Ensign Seble was the first to speak. “The captain and the Scientere are totally banging!”

Junior Lt. Tackin looked at her in surprise. “Really?” Seble nodded her head at Tackin and he shook his back. “No way, the scientere is too…” A chorus of suggestions answered his statement.

“Awkward?”

“Weird?”

“Smart?”

“Hot!”

Tackin did a double take at whoever uttered the last one then held up his hand. “I was going to say too naive for the captain. I’ve been on shore leave with her before. She is…infamous at Port Callum.”

Ensign Jengs raised his hand. “I heard she put three people in the hospital there! I didn’t realize our captain was such a fighter.”

Junior Lt. Tackin brayed with laughter, startling most of the crew on the bridge. Though they should have been used to the equinean’s loud exclamations since he’d been serving on the Galleum for nearly three galactic years. With a head resembling a humanoid pack beast, the sounds weren’t out of the ordinary. “First off, you aren’t at academy any more so you don’t have to raise your hand to speak. Second, she did put three people into the med bay but not the way you’re thinking. They collapsed from exhaustion.”

“Oooh!” Nearly everyone on deck responded to his statement with amazement. Sure Cpt. Dasho had a temper like no one’s business, but the ship’s crew were perpetually in awe of her many amazing deeds. She was great at finding the best contracts and at making sure the job got done. Most importantly, she always guaranteed they got paid on time.

“Have none of you seen Extremus Thotzmith working in her lab?” The rest of the bridge crew shook their head negatively. Ensign Seble grinned. “Well I have and I can tell you she has more energy than any person I’ve ever met. Not only that, but I can assure you that I know what it looks like when one woman wants another. Those two practically eat each other with their eyes!”

“Eww, that’s disgusting, Seble!”

The Ensign shrugged. “Disgusting or no, still true. I’m so sure of the fact that I’ll wager fifty cred that they’ve been banging since we brought the Scientere on board ninety days ago!”

Junior Lt. Tackin snorted through his oversize nostrils. The only thing an equinean liked more than racing was gambling. “You’re on, ensign. I’ll match and say that they’re not copulating. I think the captain just really wants the Extremus to improve her star-drive.”

It was a free for all after that, with the rest of the crew calling out their wagers until one enterprising soul created a sheet in the comp to keep track of all their bets and predictions. Ensign Denimi, the furry little metaga that ran the long and short range sensors, called out to the rest of the group. “Should we ask Lt. Seenon if he wants in on the wager?”

Seble laughed and called out. “Why not? Better yet, post it on the ship board. The captain never checks that, she told me once that the crew should have some privacy from their boss so she didn’t see a reason to keep tabs on it.”

“Good idea, Ensign Seble!” And that was how the Big Bang Bet was born.

 

***

 

Meanwhile, in a private room of the enormous science lab, the scientere and the captain were trying to jog Ames’ memory. “What about now, remember anything yet?”

“Yes! Er…I mean no. S…sorry c…captain.”

Jinda grinned into a soft blue thigh as her fingers rhythmically penetrated the panting woman. “Well, I guess I’m going to have to try even harder then.” Scientere Extremus Amedrelda Thotzmith was in a very unscientific position lying prone on one of the work benches in the biological clean room. They had long ago soiled the cleanliness of it. The bench had a space rather abruptly cleared by one impatient captain. There were still a number of items next to Ames since Jinda only cleared enough area for one excited Scientere.

Ames gasped at her captain’s increased effort. “Oh, harder is sure to work!” After a few more minutes the scientere became brave enough to make a request. “Jinda…”

The captain pulled her mouth away from Ames’ inviting blue folds. “Yes?” She didn’t still her fingers though and that contributed to the Scientere’s lack of focus.

“Um…you see, I’m wondering if…Mmm…I could…” She moaned then tried again. “P…perhaps we could introduce more stimulus?” Never stopping the fingers of her left hand, Jinda glanced around the bench to see if something could be appropriated for such a noble scientific purpose. Her eyes lit up when she spied a bot hammer with a synthetic handle lying within reach. Meanwhile, Ames continued to make her case. “As it stands, the final conclusion is already certain but it would be nice to change the parameters and see if we can alter the end resu…oh feck!”

The hammer was about two hands long and had a thick synthetic grip that was guaranteed not to damage the delicate surface of most standard tech-screen workbenches. Ames’ naturally produced lubrication was enough for easy penetration once Jinda removed her own fingers and ran them along the length of it. The head of the hammer itself was fairly small and made especially for precision work. And Cpt. Dasho was very precise indeed with her motions. While moving the handle in and out of Ames’ vaginal canal, she also massaged the skin on each side of the Scientere’s clitoris with the fingers of her free hand. The captain called out with a smile quirking her lips. “Extremus Thotzmith…you seem to be suffering from another rapid rise in temperature. Is this new implement producing enough stimulus to jog your memory, or will you need more?”

Ames eyes were closed tight and her ever-present goggles were slightly askew where they sat atop her head. She was in no shape at all to give a coherent analysis. “Mmm, yes hot. So good…I’m so close to conclusion right now, captain, just a little more data…” Appreciating accurate results as much as her scientere, Jinda squeezed Ames’ clitoris between her first and second finger and increased the speed of her stroking with both hands. Suddenly Ames’ eyes opened wide as a scream of discovery was ripped from her mouth. “Oh feck!” Her back bowed off the bench screen and her entire blue body trembled at the onslaught of sensory overload that coursed through her. Liquid surged onto Jinda’s hand where she had the hammer inserted as far as it would go.

Jinda’s own clitoris twitched at the sight and feel of the other woman’s writhing response. When Ames collapsed to the bench again she slowly removed the hammer and gently massaged the much abused blue skin of her lover’s mons and labia. She came around the end of the bench to stand next to her precious Scientere. “Well, have you remembered what it was you were going to ask me?” She knew it was pointless to pose the question. It seemed a forgone conclusion that the prone woman would barely remember her own name, let alone something she forgot to ask an hour before. But Jinda couldn’t help teasing her now and then.

Ames’ eyes opened and she looked up at the captain excitedly. “Oh yes, your memory jogging technique worked wonderfully! There is a locked panel in my private office and I wondered if you knew what was inside.”

Cpt. Dasho looked down at her and started to laugh. So much for conclusions. Next time she’d leave the science to the Scientere.

 

***

 

The captain eventually returned to the bridge, but not until admitting that she had no idea what was behind the panel. Ames tried her hardest to press for a mnemonic response to no avail. Afterwards, when Cpt. Dasho was once again crisply dressed in her preferred uniform, she used her wrist comp to call Chief Pogon, the head of security. He agreed to come down and look at the locking mechanism for the mystery panel. The remaining hours to Sol 7 passed with boring predictability. Lt. Commander Seenon took over the bridge right before they entered orbit around the popular vacation planet. There was still a good hour or so before the shuttle would arrive back at the Galleum with the titillarian so Jinda had time to refresh herself and her uniform. Ames had promised to accompany the captain to greet her fellow graduate of Denobie, but she frequently got caught up in her experiments so the captain decided to stop by the lab on the way back to her quarters.

As soon as Cpt. Dasho walked through the door to the main lab she heard a muffled boom and smoke rolled up from a bench along one wall. Vent fans immediately kicked on to remove the fumes and smoke. It was later in the galactic day and Ames seemed to be alone in the lab. Jinda snickered when she heard more than smoke coming from the test bench.

“Of all the bastenta-crusted cankerous radioactive substrata, how in the black hole hell did those two electrodes touch? Oh, fecking blue blazes!”

Jinda grinned and walked across the main floor of the lab and stood behind her Chief Science Officer. “I didn’t know they taught scienteres such colorful language on Denobie…” Startled, Ames spun around with a lit plasma torch in her hand and Jinda jumped backward to avoid being burned. “Holy feck!”

“Captain!” She quickly shut off the torch and stowed it on the bench, then began running her hands over the front of Jinda’s shirt. “Your clothing or skin weren’t compromised were they? I’m really very sorry, I’m just so clumsy sometimes…”

“Ames…”

The Scientere continued on in a semi-panic. “I really should be more aware of who comes and goes in the lab, I would feel terrible if something happened to you…”

“Ames!”

Blue eyes widened and Ames abruptly stopped her thorough and somewhat titillating examination. “Yes, captain?”

Cpt. Dasho smiled and grabbed her lover’s hands in reassurance. “I’m fine, really. I just stopped by to see if you were ready to greet our passenger.” She took in Ames’ soot covered coveralls and followed the mess upward. The dirt continued onto Ames’ light blue face and it coated her blonde hair with a fine black dust. There were quite a few pale strands that had come completely loose from the messy bun. From what Jinda could see, the only bit that was still clean on the Scientere was her eyes where they were protected by those trademark yellow-tinted goggles. She loved Ames in those goggles.

“Oh!” Shock rolled over the Scientere’s face and she quickly lifted the goggles off her head and threw them on the workbench, pulling even more hair out of the bun. “Our earlier arrangement completely slipped my mind.” She looked down at her coveralls then back up at the captain. “Are you sure you need me to meet with your new passenger? I’m not very good with people and I don’t want to offend your esteemed guest…”

Jinda reached out a single finger and placed it over rambling blue lips. “You’ll be fine and I like having you near me.”

Ames smiled. “Really?”

“Absolutely!” Jinda glanced at the blackened bench and destroyed project then turned her gaze back to the scientere. “Are you finished here?”

“I can be. Would you like me to walk with you back to the housing deck?”

Cpt. Dasho looked down at her wrist comp and back up at Ames. “Oh, I think we can do better than that. We could stop by your quarters on the way back to mine so you can grab another set of clothing, then perhaps you’d be interested in sharing a cleaning cycle?”

The scientere cocked her head at the captain. “Why would you want to share a sonic shower? They work best when only one person is inside.”

Jinda grinned. “I thought we could use water instead.”

“Well that seems highly wasteful, captain.”

“Ah, but if we used water I could help you scrub those hard-to-reach places.”

Ames stared at her, still slightly confused. “Hard to reach…oh!” Clarity was immediate and it darkened the blue skin of her cheeks. “I’m sure your hands would be very thorough, captain.”

“Certainly.”

The two women made record time back to the housing deck. Ames grabbed the first jumpsuit she found from her closet and then they continued on to the captain’s quarters. The shower was everything Jinda had promised, but they couldn’t linger too long because there was a guest to meet. Afterwards, Ames looked at the suit she had grabbed. “This isn’t mine!”

The captain glanced over while she dressed and smiled when she saw the shimmering black fabric. “Yes it is. I had it delivered to you just today. Do you like it?”

Ames looked back at her. “I…I don’t know…I’ve never seen it on me before. The fabric is soft and aesthetically pleasing though.”

The outgoing and confident captain grew suddenly shy. “Well, see…I noticed that you didn’t have anything other than standard ship suits or your old jumpsuits for work and thought you might like something a little nicer. I hope I didn’t overstep my bounds…”

“Oh, no!” Ames looked from the attractive suit to the more attractive captain. “It was very thoughtful of you. Perhaps you’d allow me to show my appreciation later?” Ames directed a beaming smile at Jinda, perfectly showing off her dimples.

Jinda just grinned at her. “How about you put that jumpsuit on and I’ll show you my appreciation later?”

Ames nodded. “I think we can find mutual satisfaction with that arrangement.”

“Good.” Before Jinda could say anything more she was interrupted by Lt. Commander Seenon’s voice on her wrist comp.

“Captain, the shuttle has just left the atmosphere of Sol 7. You requested notice when it was fifteen minutes out from docking. The pilot will set them down in docking bay 3.”

Cpt. Dasho raised the comp toward her mouth. “Thank you Commander Seenon. We’ll head there in a few minutes. Can you contact the Chief Pogon and Doctere Bentiss as well?

“Yes, captain.”

Ames left the zipper of her suit down just far enough to show the curves of her own breasts, knowing how much Jinda appreciated the view. She smiled as they walked through the corridors when she noticed her captain staring discreetly out of the corner of her eye. It was a most acceptable response. She didn’t want to admit aloud that she was nervous about more than simply meeting and socialized with someone new. Ames had met quite a few titillarians and was very aware that when they saw someone they wanted, they always succeeded in getting them. Beyond Titillarian Orgama Benahvi Geshon’s attractive appearance, she was sure to be exceedingly wealthy. She feared losing her captain’s attentions to Orgama Geshon and didn’t like the return of her familiar feelings of inadequacy. If only all interactions were focused solely on the mind.

Cpt. Dasho pulled them to a stop before they reached the door to docking bay 3. When Ames looked at her curiously, the captain took her hands. Ames’ breath caught at the strangely tender look in the other woman’s eyes. “Don’t be nervous.”

The awkward scientere looked back at her curiously. “H…how did you know I was nervous?”

Jinda smiled. “For starters, your respiration rate has increased to nearly panic level. You’re color is lighter blue than normal, your palms are cold and clammy, and you keep rubbing your earlobe with your left hand.”

Sparkling blue eyes widened in surprise. “I do all that when I’m nervous?”

“Are you nervous now?” Feeling as though she were admitting some sort of failure, Ames nodded her head reluctantly then looked down at the toes of her black boots. Jinda squeezed her hand. “Then it appears that you do produce all those physical responses when you’re nervous. However…” When she had Ames’ attention again she smiled. “You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Just be yourself and do fine.”

“But captain, the me that I am is so awkward and clumsy…”

Jinda winked at her. “The you that is you is adorable on top of all the other things that you are, and it’s just part of your natural charm. It will be fine, you’ll see.”

They entered the airlock just in time to see the shuttle docking in the large bay beyond the observation window. Once the door was shut again they had to wait an additional five minutes for the pressure to regulate again before they could enter the bay proper. Two porters came out from another door on the opposite side, as well as the Chief Medical Officer and the Chief of Security. Doctere Bentiss spoke first, nodding at the other two women.

“Captain, Scientere.”

Cpt. Dasho merely nodded back. Ames smiled at the friendly but capable doctere. “Hello Doctere Bentiss, it is good to see you again so soon.”

Jinda’s gaze spun around to look at Ames with concern. “So soon?”

Ames flushed and Doctere Gerde Bentiss cleared her throat. “It was no great issue, captain. Extremus Thotzmith got a minor burn earlier and stopped in for me to treat it. I used the biological sealing agent on it and she should be healed within twenty-four hours.”

Cpt. Dasho looked up at Ames’ embarrassed face. “I should probably check that later, just to be sure everything looks good.”

“Oh captain, I assure you there’s no need. The burn is not that…” The doctere stopped as she realized something vital about the captain and the scientere. Neither woman was looking at her. Gerde smirked as she changed what she was going to say. “I think that might be a good idea, it will save me the trouble of calling her in tomorrow.” The porters and the Chief of Security just stood relaxed nearby, clueless about the entire exchange. They were all interrupted by the click and hiss of the shuttle door opening.

Chief Axien Pogon made an uncharacteristic squeak as the lovely titillarian made her way down the ramp. As soon as she was out of the way the pilot exited the shuttle and the two porters scrambled aboard to unload Orgama Geshon’s travel cases. “Cpt. Dasho! It is so very lovely to meet you in person!” Stepping into the alluring captain’s personal space, she drew Jinda into a hug and deposited a kiss on each of the captain’s flaming cheeks. Then she pulled back and noticed Ames and her eyes widened just a bit. Benahvi licked her full lips seductively as she took in the expanse of blue skin exposed by the lowered jumpsuit zipper. “And you must be the esteemed Scientere Extremus Amedrelda Thotzmith. It is a…pleasure to meet you.” She stepped in and gave Ames the same hug and cheek kisses that Jinda received, leaving the scientere very flustered indeed.

Despite the surge of jealousy she felt watching the two women hug, Jinda couldn’t help admiring the way their coloring complimented each other. Ames with her sparkling blue skin and eyes, and pale blonde hair, and Orgama Geshon’s sparkling green skin, darker hair and yellow eyes. They were both incredibly beautiful, and showing way too much skin for Jinda’s comfort. “Orgama Geshon, this is my Chief of Security, Axien Pogon.” She waved toward the large beefy man then she turned to the doctere. “And this is my Chief of Medicine, Doctere Gerde Bentiss.”

Orgama Geshon repeated her greeting with both the chiefs, though the hug didn’t last as long as the ones she gave to the captain and the scientere. “It is a pleasure to meet you both.”

Cpt. Dasho motioned toward the exit that led to the lift that would take them back to the housing deck. “If you’ll follow me, I can show you to your quarters for the trip. If you wish to freshen up, I can arrange a tour tomorrow of all our amenities here aboard the Galleum.” She caught the eyes of the Security and Medical Chiefs and gave them a nod. That was their signal that their greeting duty was complete for the day and they went off in different directions.

As they rode the lift Ames gave in to her innate curiosity. “Orgama Geshon…” She was interrupted by the titillarian before she could go any further.

“Please, call me Benahvi.”

Ames nodded. “If you wish. I was wondering what is taking you back to our mutual planet of education. It was my understanding that most titillarians don’t return once they’ve achieved the Orgama status and settled into their career.”

“I’m on my way to the annual Conference of Titillarians in the city of Monsoria. Perhaps you’ve heard of it?” Ames shook her head sadly because she imagined that such a conference would be interesting indeed. “It’s a lucky thing that I’m here at all, I very nearly cancelled my trip.”

Cpt. Dasho looked at her curiously. “Oh, why is that?” Jinda noticed right away that while the titillarian flushed an appealing darker green, she didn’t have her scientere’s fetching dimples.

“Well, see…there are a number of panels that take place for all the titillarians that attend. It is a wonderful opportunity to expand our repertoire and sometimes even our client base. However, the crowning glory of the conference is the competition of devices.”

Ames attention peaked. “Devices?” If there was anything she excelled at, it was devices and she was immediately curious about Benahvi’s.

The titillarian nodded. “Yes, devices. Unfortunately for me, I let time get away from me and I have nothing to submit this year. I mean, I have a few ideas but I just don’t have the…expertise or skill to work them out.”

“I have plenty of skill!” Per her usual, Ames blurted out the first thought that came to her mind. The captain covered a smile and Benahvi’s face lit up.

“Really?” Ames nodded exuberantly. “And you’d be willing to help me out? The trip is there is only two weeks long. We’d have to spend a lot of time together to work something out, you’re sure that helping me won’t affect your duties to the Galleum?”

Suddenly Jinda wasn’t smiling. She didn’t know how she felt about Ames spending so much time with the attractive titillarian in pursuits that were decidedly erotic in nature. But when Ames turned expectant blue eyes toward her, she found that she was unable to say no to the unspoken plea. Her scientere certainly loved a challenge. Cpt. Dasho sighed and then smiled at the two women who had paused in the corridor. “I’m sure there is nothing pressing that Extremus Thotzmith will need to attend to between now and our arrival at Denobie. And you couldn’t have asked for better help on the project.” She reached out and touched the back of Ames’ shoulder. “When it comes to devices, our Chief Science Officer is the best there is.” Unspoken in her own mind, Jinda admitted to herself that Ames was the best at more than that and she didn’t want to lose her.

Benahvi touched Cpt. Dasho’s free wrist and gave her a knowing smile. “I bet you have plenty of experience under your belt as well, perhaps you could provide some input too?”

Seeing a chance to monitor the interaction between the two graduates of Denobie, Jinda nodded definitively. “I would be honored.” The captain stopped them in front of a nondescript door with a number plaque and hand scanner next to it. “Here you are, Orgama Geshon. The lock for the door will key to you only when you place your hand on the scanner. There is a comp console inside that you can use for a wide variety of entertainment, as well as ordering anything you may need for the trip.

Benahvi looked from one woman to the other and gave them a sexy smile. “Can it order me a dinner with the captain and the Chief Science Officer?”

Recognizing a familiar glint in the titillarian’s eyes, Cpt. Dasho smirked. “No, but I can. What time would you like to dine, Orgama Geshon?”

“Please, call me Benahvi. And I can eat any time…but supposed I’d like a few hours to refresh myself.”

Jinda glanced down at her wrist comp, then back up at her VIP guest. “Would seven galactic suffice?”

Benahvi nodded and looked to the scientere. “What about you, Extremus Thotzmith? Is seven an acceptable time?”

Ames looked startled to be included in the decision making of such mundane things. Usually people didn’t care for her opinion unless it was science related. Well, except for her captain. Jinda always seemed interested in her opinions. “Oh, I’m usually amenable to anything Cpt. Dasho suggestions. Seven is fine. And please call me Ames, I much prefer it over the formal title.”

The titillarian smirked at Ames’ words and Jinda jumped in to end the conversation. “We will be by at ten-of to escort you to dinner. Until then…” She gave a short bow and looked at Ames expectantly. Ames mimicked her bow and they both watched as Benahvi placed her hand on the security pad and walk through the open door. The Porters arrived with her travel cases right as the captain and the scientere were leaving.

Jinda spoke to Ames while they were walking back to their own quarters. “So what do you think?”

The scientere gave her a perplexed look. “What do I think? I think about a great many things. Which of those are you referring to, captain?”

Jinda smiled at the matter of fact scientere. “I’m referring to Orgama Geshon, of course. You realize her project will be for the sole purpose of erotic pleasure, right?”

Ames stumbled. “It what?”

The captain caught the surprised woman. “Ames, it is a conference of titillarians. Their entire career is about erotic pleasure, did you really think her device would have any other purpose?”

“Oh. I guess I didn’t really think about it all. She just mentioned ‘device’ and…I…”

Jinda smiled at her lover’s dark blue blush. “And your mind raced with possibilities?”

Ames nodded. “Yes. I take great pleasure in creating devices.” She paused and cocked her head cutely. “Do you think my pleasure would be doubled or squared if I’m pleasurably creating a device specifically for pleasure?”

The captain couldn’t help herself. She glanced around to be sure no one was in the corridor then kissed her scientere thoroughly and quite soundly. When she pulled back she smiled at the panting woman. “I love it when you talk dirty.”

Ames reached up and briefly touched her kiss swollen lips. “But captain, I wasn’t talking dirty, I was talking…uh, science.”

Jinda laughed and shook her head as they resumed walking again. “Same thing. Oh, and I love that jumpsuit on you. It is very pleasing to the eyes.” Ames only responded with a shy smile and another deep blush.

Dinner that evening was served in the captain’s private dining room. It was one of lively discussion and food that was fortunately not so lively. Benahvi regaled them with stories about her vacation on Sol 7 where some people preferred a local delicacy that was served on a plate with walls…to prevent it from crawling away. Ames shuddered at the thought and the captain grinned behind a glass of expensive port. Eventually the conversation turned to the upcoming titillarian conference and Benahvi’s ideas for her device submission. Slightly chagrined, she shrugged her shoulders and smiled alluringly at her two dinner companions. “I will admit that I don’t really have an idea in mind. Do either of you have any suggestions?” Even though she addressed both of them, she looked at Jinda for input, assuming the captain would have much more experience with pleasurable devices than the scientere. What she didn’t count on was Ames’ insatiable curiosity and drive to solve all problems great and small. Her love of devices was also a factor.

“Perhaps to start, we should set some parameters.”

The titillarian looked at her in surprise. “How do you mean?”

Ames shut her eyes and cocked her head to the side and Jinda had a sudden longing to see those ridiculous goggles perched atop her scientere’s head. “Well to start, do you want the device to be for self-pleasure, or for two people to use on each other?”

Benahvi looked at the scientere with dawning respect and more than a little heat. She licked her lips and smiled. “Self-pleasure.”

Completely missing the flirtation nature of the titillarian’s response, Ames continued. “Self-pleasure, check. Now, will you want clitoral stimulation, vaginal penetration, or anal penetration?”

The green-skinned woman’s eyes twinkled and Cpt. Dasho squirmed in her seat listening to Ames’ words. “Yes!”

Ames cocked her head to the side, clearly confused. “Yes to which?”

“She means all three, darlin’.” The other two women looked at the captain in surprise and Jinda realized her slip. “I um…I mean…feck!”

A green hand covered the captain’s as Benahvi started to laugh. “It’s okay, captain, I already figured it out. Have no fear, your secret is safe with me.” She winked at them both for good measure.

The scientere vaguely followed their interaction, her mind already racing ahead. She continued on as if the captain had not just outed their personal relationship to a paying passenger. “What position do you anticipate as the best one for this device?” She glanced at Benahvi who looked back at her curiously. “I mean to say, which would you want the device to be built to suit, lying on your back, on your front, or remaining upright?”

Benahvi’s eyes lit up with excitement. “Well when it comes to my own pleasure I do like to be on top.” A little whine escaped Jinda’s lips and she squirmed even more in her seat.

Ames’ eyes went unfocused for a minute while her mind trained inward, thinking about all the things she had available in her lab. Suddenly her pale brows went up as she landed on a possible answer. “I may have just the thing we can use!” She turned to look at Jinda and the look in her captain’s eyes made her pause. Ames’ breath came just a little bit faster when she realized how excited her lover was getting. She had to physically shake herself free from the other woman’s gaze to finish her thought. “When I transferred all my lab items from the station to the Galleum, I brought a pet project I was working on at the time. It is a…” She paused, wondering how to explain the crazy item she had thought up one night after going more than forty-eight hours with no sleep. “It’s a long haul saddle for a one seater ship. I cut a hole in it with the thought that the pilot could fly with a catheter in to avoid having to stop some place to eliminate. Fighters typically don’t have facilities aboard.”

Benahvi tapped her full bottom lip, contemplating Ames’ words. “A saddle hmm? Well that could certainly be interesting. What about the rest?”

Ames glanced around at the empty meal dishes. “If you’d like, I could take you to my lab now and show you what I’m considering. I could even draw up a sketch of the idea.”

“That would be wonderful!”

The scientere turned to Jinda. “Captain, would you like to come?”

Cpt. Dasho’s gaze held unexpected intensity as she met her lover’s eyes. “I would love to come.” Benahvi snickered and Ames just took Jinda’s words at face value.

“Well then, there is no time like the present!” She placed her napkin on the table and jumped up. “If you all would like to follow me?”

Before walking out of the room, Jinda sent a message with her wrist com to let the porters know that the room was ready to be cleaned up. By the time she caught up with the other two women she was disconcerted to see them strolling arm in arm down the corridor. Despite her irritation there simply wasn’t much that could dampen her excitement at that point. It took no time at all to make it to the lab where Ames led them into a storage room at the far end of the large open space. The room looked fairly full to the brim of various types of junk. A black blur darted by their feet as the automatic lights came up in the room. “Fecker, you are not supposed to be in here!” Ames scooped up the black cat and slid him back out the door, then shut it with a hiss.

Jinda shook her head. “I wondered where he wandered off to. Last I saw him he was sleeping on my bunk in my private quarters.” She shrugged because one of the things that made Paklovian ship cats so mysterious was their ability to go anywhere they wanted, regardless of locked doors.

The hyper-focused scientere strode over to a corner of the room and moved a few larger pieces of metal. “Aha!” She grabbed something that looked like a barrel that had been cut in half vertically. It was lying on its flat side and looked a lot more comfortable than a standard storage barrel. The top of the saddle reminded Jinda of the ones that were strapped to pack beasts on the forested moons of Ganymede. There was a rectangular hole cut in the center of the seat. Ames took the saddle over and set it on the bench, then grabbed a nearby tablet and stylus. She excitedly began sketching her design while Benahvi and Jinda inspected the seat.

The titillarian licked her lips and glanced at the dashing captain. “It certainly looks sturdy…”

Jinda nodded. “Yes, I would bet it could take a lot of rigorous motion.”

“The material can withstand five hundred pounds of direct weight and remain stable at a rocking velocity of about ten clicks per galactic hour.” Ames set the tablet down on the bench and pushed it in front of the other two women. “I’m thinking that it should have an internal motor that would power both a clitoral stimulator and a penetrative base. You could attach one or two implements to the device, based on your penetrative preference. From my research I’ve discovered that some like both anal and vaginal penetration at the same time.” She zoomed in on one part of the diagram. “As you can see here, there is wireless controller that will work the depth of the penetrator and the speed of both mechanisms. The penetrator can also be left in a stopped ready-position if the operator chooses to be responsible for their own penetration.”

Fascinated yellow eyes looked from the diagram to the saddle, then back to the diagram. “What about different attachments and cleaning?”

Ames scratched her head and missed the familiar feel of her goggles. “I could make it a standard base with an anti-microbial sanitizing coat. We could use the 3D printer to create some different clitoral stimulator pads, and a variety of penetrative devices. All would lock on, and all would be easy to sanitize.”

Listening to her scientere talk about the new device was giving Jinda decidedly unscientific thoughts. To distract herself, she threw out a few more questions. Really it was just to hear Ames speak a little more. “What about power and storage for all the implements?”

“Hmm…I could put a door in the rear for storage and install and high power battery cartridge in the front. With the push of a moisture-proof button, the battery would slide out for easy replacement or charging.” Then, as if remembering something from the near past, she added one last thing. “Everything would have to be thoroughly moisture-proofed!”

The titillarian laughed merrily. “Well that’s just a given!” She looked back at Ames. “So how soon before you can have a prototype?”

Ames glanced at the tablet that contained the rough sketch, then back at the even rougher ‘saddle’. “Probably a week to build the internal mechanical parts and to get all the molds designed. I can have a rideable…er…testable version then.” She gave the other two women a serious look. “I’d want to test it before running a trial. I would never want anyone to come to physical or psychological harm from one of my devices.”

Jinda snorted and Benahvi just gave her a warm smile. “No, of course not.”

With a plan in place, Cpt. Dasho and Extremus Thotzmith walked the titillarian back to her room. She paused at the door and considered asking the two women inside, but she sensed it wasn’t the right time for such things. Maybe in a week or so. “Well, here is where I bid goodnight to my two dashing escorts.” She turned to Ames. “I look forward to seeing what you can produce in the coming week. And thank you again for all your help.”

Ames gave her a dimpled grin, happy to have a new and intriguing project. “Oh, the pleasure is all mine!”

Jinda snickered and muttered under her breath. “I’m sure it will be when you’re done.” Then she replaced the smirk with a genuine smile and said her own goodnights.

It was late by galactic standards when the two women walked back to the corridor that housed their own quarters. They stopped at Ames’ door first. Jinda wanted to spend more time with the scientere but being ever-aware of her position as captain, she didn’t want to pressure the other woman. However she didn’t have to bring it up. “Captain, would you like to come into my quarters for…” She trailed off, unsure exactly how to say what was on her mind.

“For a drink?” Jinda attempted to finish the question that Ames was asking, assuming she was reciting a line that she’d researched somewhere.

Ames looked at her curiously then her eyes widened. “Oh, if you’re thirsty then by all means come in!” She opened the door and stepped in.

The captain looked back at her in surprise. “Were you not going to ask me that?”

The scientere gave her captain the naughtiest science look she had in her repertoire. “No captain. I was going to ask if you wanted to try out something I created in the lab this morning.”

Interest piqued, the captain chose her words carefully. “Will I like it?”

Ames nodded. “I..I think we’ll both like it.”

“Is this item a prototype…a first test?”

Blue eyes twinkled. “Yes, captain.”

Jinda actually rubbed her hands together in glee. “Oh, then by all means we should rigorously test this new item. What is it?”

Rather than answer, Ames grabbed her captain by the hand and pulled her through the small living area into the single bedroom. Once they got into the room Ames began undressing the captain, babbling all the while. “So I watched a few videos that I downloaded from the sub-space signal near Tandana and I saw something that looked quite interesting. It seemed simple enough so I thought I could improve on the design.” After she finished with the captain’s clothing she quickly unzipped her own jumpsuit and stepped out of it. Ames wore nothing underneath. She opened a nearby drawer and pulled out a blue penetration implement that looked very similar to the pretty purple one in Jinda’s case. It was different in that it was attached to a thin pliable base that seemed to be shimmering.

The captain’s eyebrows rose. “Is that…” her voice trailed off as Ames held the base to her own mons. She pushed a spot on the corner of it and stiffened momentarily. The squeak that left her lips quickly turned into a quiet moan. Jinda watched in rapt fascination as the pliable blue material began to thin and alter its shape as it moved around Ames’ hips to join on the other side of her body.

Ames shuddered. “I…it uses nano-technology to form itself to my body and hold secure. The nano-tech also moves the material down into my labial folds and attaches to my clitoris with a small suction cup. So unlike the ones I saw on the vid, mine will directly stimulate the wearer. What do you think?”

The captain slowly reached out her hand to touch the penetrator, then smiled at the way Ames’ eyes fluttered shut as she stroked the synthetic material. She didn’t stop the slow and gentle stroking as she tested her scientere’s purpose. “What will be the parameters of this trial? Is this solely for my feedback or yours? Will I be able to wear the device to see if it performs similarly on a different wearer?

“Mmm hmm…” Ames eyes popped open and she tried to focus. “I mean, yes. I think it would be beneficial if we get more than one set of results.” She ran her gaze down her captain’s body and back up, taking in Jinda’s increased respiration, dilated pupils, and flushed cheeks. “Are you ready for the trial, captain?”

Jinda smiled at her and walked them both back toward the bed. “Darlin’, I was ready hours ago!” She released the penetrator and pulled Ames close to her. They both moaned when sensitized flesh rubbed together.

Trapping the penetrator between their bodies while lips feasted on each other was enough to bring Ames close to the edge. She gasped and wrenched her lips away from Jinda’s. “C…captain, I…it’s too much!” She shuddered and stepped back from the other woman.

Cpt. Dasho tapped her lips in thought, then promptly crawled onto Ames’ bunk. She reclined back and spread herself for the scientere’s pleasure. “Perhaps you should begin the experiment and avoid further delay.”

Ames eyes were fixated on the nude woman in her bunk and she momentarily forgot about the test. “Um, are you ready to begin?”

A smirk curled the captain’s lips at Ames’ words. “Perhaps you should find out…”

Not needing further encouragement, the scientere followed Jinda’s path onto the bunk and made straight for the glistening folds of her captain’s labia. The first taste was always the best and she savored it. Using her mouth and her hands Ames had the captain ready for the test within a matter of minutes. Looking down at the other woman, the scientere felt strangely powerful, as if she were completely in control of the scientific process. She had never used such a device before but she found the motion of thrusting strangely natural. By the fifth penetration Jinda started moaning and by the tenth she wrapped her legs around Ames’ waist. The thing that amazed her most was how fast she herself was approaching the pinnacle of scientific discovery. She gazed down into the dark brown eyes of her captain. “J…Jinda…I do…don’t think I will last much longer. The experiment has g…gotten away f…from me.” Through every word she kept the steady rhythm that she’d established from the beginning and little bolts of pleasure were radiating from her nano-stimulated clitoris.

With much difficulty, Jinda opened her eyes and looked up at the scientere. Ames’ skin was flushed dark blue across her face and chest and her blonde hair was in wild disarray. And she had a look in her eyes that told Jinda that she was close to the edge. Moving slow so her lover could see, Jinda moved her hand down to lightly stroke across her own clitoris and gave a call of action to the woman above her. “Harder. I would like more stimulus, please.”

Ames took one look at her captain’s face and was undone. Rather than question the pleading woman that lay at her mercy, she simply grabbed Jinda’s thighs and increased the speed and strength of her thrusts. “Oh feck!” She wasn’t sure if she said it or if her captain did, but before either of them could think about analysis results or mutual feedback approval they screamed through a rare mutual orgasm. With penetrator still inside the spent captain, Ames collapsed on top of her. Her body twitched in time with the blood pulsing through her veins, but her mind had been rendered unconscious. Below her, Jinda’s orgasm continued on. Having the penetrator inside her just increased the strength of her vaginal contractions, which set off round after round of spasms. She finally calmed just as Ames opened her eyes.

“Oh, I am sorry for losing consciousness. Did I miss anything?”

Jinda smiled up at her lover and shook her head. “Just a mind-blowing orgasm.”

The scientere smiled shyly and slowly removed the penetrator from her captain. She slowed out of respect when Jinda shuddered beneath her. “Okay?” Jinda nodded. She collapsed to the bunk again once she removed the nano-controlled implement and set it next to them on the bunk. Ames looked at Jinda through pale lashes and gave her a shy smile. “Based on initial analysis, I would say this experimental device successfully achieved its function.

The captain laughed. “But my dear Scientere Extremus Amedrelda Thotzmith, you cannot make a proper analysis without a full set of data.”

Ames cocked her head curiously. “But we just finished collecting all the data, what is missing?”

“Weren’t we supposed to get feedback from two sources?”

Blue eyes widened. “You are correct, I nearly forgot!” She jumped up and grabbed the device and took it into the small bathroom for cleaning. When she returned to her bunk she met Jinda with a mischievous smile. “Would you like help putting it on?”

“Absolutely.” It was hours before they finally went to sleep.

 

***

 

After that night, Ames dove into her project with obsessive fervor. Cpt. Dasho would have been worried if it were any other woman, but she knew exactly how driven her scientere could be. She missed her lover fiercely but also knew that Ames would be distracted until she could finish the prototype. In an almost identical interruption to the one a week before, Ames came barreling onto the bridge. “Captain, I…” She trailed off and looked around in surprise. The captain wasn’t on the bridge but Junior Lt. Tackin was seated in the captain’s chair. “Erm…where is Cpt. Dasho?”

Tackin exhaled out his oversize nostrils. “It’s after midnight galactic time, so probably in her quarters. Is there something I can do for you, Extremus Thotzmith?”

Ames looked surprised by his words. “Oh, so late? I had no idea that the day was gone so far in. I apologize for interrupting your uh…bridging. Carry on Junior Lt. Tackin.” Before he could answer her, she turned and walked back off the bridge. She muttered to herself all the way to the lift, then through the housing level to the captain’s quarters. Once there she nervously rubbed her left earlobe and contemplated leaving her news for morning, then changed her mind. The captain said she wanted to know as soon as it was finished. So she was only following orders. Before she could talk herself out it, Ames placed her hand over the security panel so it could chime inside. Rather than have to wait for Jinda to come answer the door, she was surprised when it immediately slid open. “Cap…” She stopped speaking and quieted her voice while peering through the doorway. Jinda had clearly given her security access to come and go as she pleased. That knowledge made Ames feel strange. Her captain wanted her there, any time.

“Ames?”

The scientere jumped nearly a foot and squeaked at the sound of Jinda’s voice in the darkness. “Captain, I’m so sorry. I went to the bridge to find you and they said it was late and you were probably in your quarters so I came here and the door opened so I walked inside…”

“Ames!” The scientere stopped talking abruptly. “Breathe!”

Ames dutifully took in a deep breath and when she went to speak again, Jinda held up a single finger, telling her to wait. So she took another deep breath and felt significantly calmer. “I apologize, I’m much better now.” She stepped closer to her captain and held her shoulders excitedly. “I came to tell you the device is finished! I completed the prototype less than an hour ago. Would you like to see it?”

The captain glanced at her wrist then seemed surprised not to see the ever-present wrist comp. She met Ames’ eyes as they both took in Jinda’s nudity. “I uh…you do know it’s after midnight, right?”

Ames nodded but her eyes never left the captain’s hardening nipples. “Yes captain. But you said to tell you as soon as the device was complete.”

Jinda shook her head at her literal-minded lover. “So I did. Let me just…get dressed then we can head down to your lab. I assume that’s where you have it stored?” Ames nodded, still fascinated by her captain’s nudity. It had been too many days since they’d performed any experiments. The captain smirked at the other woman’s rapt expression and left to dress herself. Ten minutes later they were in the Ames’ office staring at the device that sat atop her desk. Ames opened the door in the back of the saddle and started pulling out penetrative attachments as well as a few different clitoral stimulators. She showed Jinda how to attach them all, then had her feel the vibration of the stimulator with her hand. With the press of a button on the remote, the penetrator started moving up and down with smooth strokes. Cpt. Dasho looked at her brilliant Chief Science Officer. “Have you tried it out yet?”

Ames looked at her in confusion. “I’m trying it right now.” She pointed at the moving penetrator.

Jinda shook her head and smiled. “No, I mean have you tried it?”

“Oh! No captain, I came to get you straight-a-way!”

“Would you like to try it?”

Ames looked at the moving, vibrating saddle and then back at the captain. Blue eyes dilated with arousal and a flush darkened the scientere’s cheeks. “Would that be proper? After all, I did create the device for Orgama Geshon.”

Cpt. Dasho smiled back at her. “Ah, but you wouldn’t want to test it on someone and have it malfunction, right? I could try it if you like…”

“No!” Ames immediately quieted her shout. “I mean, I’ll try it first just in case it malfunctions. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to your uh…sexual anatomy.”

Jinda winced. “No, I wouldn’t either. Should we take it back to your quarters, or mine?”

“Your bunk is bigger.”

The captain nodded. “Good point!”

After stowing all the attachments back inside the device, Ames grabbed it off the desk and they made haste back to the captain’s quarters. In Jinda’s bedroom, she directed Ames to set the device in the center of her bunk. Rather than wait for the sometimes shy scientere to make the first move, Jinda began unzipping the jumpsuit she pulled on in order to go down to the lab. Seeing her lover return to the nude state prompted Ames to do the same. When she reached up to remove her goggles, the captain held out a hand to stay her actions. “No…leave them.” Ames looked at her curiously. “Please?”

Recognized her captain’s arousal for what it was, she obeyed and left the goggles purched atop her head. When she was completely nude she immediately climbed onto the bunk and maneuvered herself over the saddle. There was no penetrator attached yet. Just the clitoral stimulator was left in place when they brought it up from the lab. She leaned down to grab the remote controller from the bunk but Jinda was faster and she snatched it up instead. It was a very wicked grin that the captain gave to the scientere. “Captain, I will need that to make the device work.”

“But I need it to make the device work too!”

Ames was seated on the device perfectly and Jinda knew it. “What…” She never got to finish her question because at that very moment the captain turned on the clitoral stimulator. “Ohhh…that is…Mmm…”

Following her body’s natural inclination, Ames began to rock on the saddle. Jinda set the controller down on the bunk then climbed up in front of the device to face her lover. On her knees, her eyes were level with Ames’ hard blue nipples, the areolas were darkened to nearly purple. The scientere’s moaning increased when Jinda took the first nipple into her mouth. Realizing the efficiency of Ames’ device, the captain pulled away from her tempting breasts and grabbed the controller once again. Then seemingly without any consideration for the panting woman in front of her, she turned off the stimulator. The scientere whimpered at the suddenly lack. “Ames…” The captain waited until her lover’s eyes opened to continue. “Don’t you think it’s time to test the rest?”

“The rest?”

Jinda nodded. “Yes, the penetrator. Don’t you want to test that?”

Suddenly, that was exactly what Ames wanted to do. She climbed off the saddle and opened the back to pull out the rest of the attachments. Finding one she liked, she attached it to the actuator the used the remote to lower it as far as it would go. Then it was just a matter of climbing back on and lining up the inch and a half of penetrator that was visible above the saddle, and inserting it into her vaginal opening. Carefully, she positioned herself and used the remote to slowly move the attachment deeper. It was strange to be upright and yet be penetrated at the same time. She opened blue eyes and gasped at the look her captain bestowed on her. Jinda’s face was flushed and her lips were parted. Her dark brown eyes had gone nearly black as she watched Ames getting serviced by a device of her own creation. When the penetrator was all the way in, held out the actuator to her lover. “Would you like to control it?”

The captain licked her lips and nodded her head yes. As soon as the remote was in her hand, Jinda slowly increased the dial that controlled the clitoral stimulator. At the same time she turned up the dial to increase the penetrator speed. “Oh feck!” There was a thick horizontal handle built into the front of the saddle and Ames grabbed onto it with a white knuckled grip. Jinda moved even closer until she could take a hard nipple into her mouth. “Oh, captain! It’s too much…too much stimulus! I don’t think I can handle it all…”

Ames pulled her mouth away from the turgid flesh and smiled up at her scientere. “I think you can.” And to prove her words, she increased the speed of both again.

“Oh my captain, this is the best kind of science!” Ames gripped the handle even tighter as she felt the speeds increase again. Before she could say anything more Jinda also increased the depth of the penetrator. Extremus Thotzmith began to shake as a keening sound emanated from her lips. The device that had been conceived by Denobian-taught minds pummeled her depths and wrought greater pleasure than she could have ever imagined. For the first time in her life she had no thoughts in her head but those of extreme pleasure as she raced toward orgasm.

What Ames didn’t realize was that Jinda had set her wrist comp on the stand next to the bunk and it was recording the entire test. She had a feeling that Ames would want to watch it later, for scientific purposes of course. “Are you nearly there, Ames?” When no answer was forthcoming the captain increased it on more time. And that massive overload of stimulation was enough to put Ames over the edge of sanity and into the abyss of sexual fulfillment. Jinda had just enough time to shut it down and toss the controller onto the bunk before catching the unconscious woman as she slumped forward. She laughed and held Ames until she roused again.

When she came to, Ames sat up out of Jinda’s arms. She grabbed the controller from where Jinda had dropped it and lowered the penetrator as far as could go then dismounted from the device. “I would say that first test was a success, captain. It seems safe enough.”

The captain leaned forward and practically panted in her scientere’s ear. “But just to be sure, I should definitely give it a go.”

Much to her chagrin, when it was her turn to ride the device, she also passed out after reaching an intense and most satisfying conclusion. Yes, they both decided that the machine was the pinnacle of science done right. After they each took a few turns they got off the bunk and walked gingerly across the room. Ames turned and smiled at her captain. “I do believe the prototype is a perfect working model.”

Jinda nodded. “I do believe you’re right. You are truly a genius, Ames! I’m very proud of you.”

Ames looked at her in awe and befuddlement. “Really?”

The captain looked back at her curiously. “Of course really! Why would you ask?”

“It’s just that…no one has every truly appreciated me for all that is me, they usually only want me for my mind.”

Jinda stepped close to Ames and wrapped her in an embrace. “Well I happen to like you for just who you are. You are a perfect combination of brains and beauty. Ames…” She called out to the woman with shimmering blue skin. Ames looked up. “I didn’t bring you aboard my ship just so you could make improvements to my star-drive.”

“No?”

Jinda shook her head. “No. I brought you aboard my ship because you’re my scientere. You’ll always be my scientere.”

 “Oh.” Ames’ eyes widened and shimmered with more than just blue color. In nearly a whisper she confessed her fear to the captain. “I was afraid that you would get bored with me and then I’d lose you.”

Jinda took her blue hand and kissed each knuckle. “You could never lose me.”

Taking her words for exactly what they were, Ames broke out into an enormous smile. “Okay.” She glanced back at the device then looked toward Jinda again. “Should we give this to Benahvi tomorrow?”

The captain smirked at her. “Or we could keep it for one more day, for testing purposes of course!”

Ames nodded enthusiastically. “That certainly makes more sense, what a great idea captain!”

Jinda shrugged. “Well…I’m no scientere, but I certainly try my best.”

The scientere smiled shyly. “I think you’re perfect.” The shy smile smoothly moved from the scientere’s face to the captain’s which eventually led them to the captain’s beloved case and no sleep for the night.

It was a tired and tender couple of ship’s officers who handed off the machine to Benahvi two days later. They kept it two extra days instead of one just to be sure of its safety and performance. The captain had to return to the bridge but she left Ames to explain the device function. The titillarian’s eyes lit up when she saw the saddle come to life, perfectly imitating all that was promised on Ames’ initial sketch. Once Ames showed her all the settings and attachments, Benahvi turned her appreciative gaze to the scientere. “That looks amazing! It is everything you promised it would be! You are as brilliant as everyone said you were back on Denobie.”

With the captain on the bridge, Benahvi was giving the scientere her full attention and Ames started to feel overly warm under the watchful eye of their VIP passenger. She blushed with the other woman’s praise. “Thank you.”

“So have you tested it yet?”

Ames nodded. “Oh yes, the captain and I performed numerous trials with it, just to be sure it reached peak function.”

A dark green eyebrow went up. “Oh? And what was your conclusion?”

The scientere sighed and a dreamy look came over her face as she remembered the video that Jinda had taken with her wrist comp. “Beyond logical expectation.” Ames heard a soft noise and when she glanced up at Benahvi, the titillarian wore a decidedly naughty look.

“Would you like to stay and help me try it out?”

“Um…I…” Ames flashed to an image of her captain, lean and dark in her standard outfit with the blaster on her right thigh. Nothing could compare with her captain. She shook her head and smiled awkwardly at the titillarian. “I regretfully must decline, Orgama Geshon. But I would be happy to walk you through all the various controls and functions.”

Benahvi understood the situation perfectly. She didn’t pout and push her wiles as she would normally do to get her way. After all, she had a good working arrangement with both the captain of a star-drive ship and the brilliant creator of her submission piece for the competition of devices. No, she would not jeopardize her relationship with either for a bit of fun. With all good grace, Titillarian Orgama Benahvi Geshon nodded and smiled at Ames gratefully. “I would appreciate your instruction.”

The remaining days passed by fairly fast. The captain smirked when Lt. Commander Seenon pointed out that their VIP passenger had not left her cabin in three days. Apparently she had all her meals delivered. There were also reports of strange noises along the VIP hallway. On the day of their arrival at Denobie, the same crew of officers gathered in the docking bay to see Benahvi off planetside. The Denobian Device, as the titillarian had dubbed it, was packed securely away in a shipping case. Ames also included spare batteries and a charger. After Orgama Geshon said her goodbyes to the Chief Medical Officer and the Chief of Security, she turned to Ames. “Are you sure you don’t want to come down with me and present the device at the conference?”

Ames shook her head regretfully. “I’m afraid we are picking up a batch of scienteres that are on their way to the Denburri system. They will actually come up on the shuttle that takes you down to the planet. We cannot delay our trip.”

The captain jumped in with a smile. “But who knows, maybe you’ll travel with us again, Orgama Geshon. It would certainly be our pleasure.”

Benahvi nodded and smiled at them both. “Oh, my pleasure as well. I’ll let you know how your device does in the competition. If it wins I can wire your half to you if you like.”

Ames shook her head. “Actually, if it wins could you donate my share to the College of Devices, at the Scientere Academy? They have programs that would benefit greatly from a donation of cred and I try to give back when I can.”

“And when it is marketed, I will continue to donate your share to the college, if that is your wish.”

The scientere looked at her curiously. “Marketed?”

“Oh yes! After testing it for three days, I have no doubts that the Denobian Device will be in high demand all over the galaxy. I think I’ll call this first model the Galleum. Because it’s the sweetest ride a girl could ask for.”

Jinda started laughing and shook her head at the titillarian’s words. “Well said, Benahvi. Well said.”

After exchanging intimate goodbyes with the last two women, Titillarian Orgama Benahvi Geshon entered the shuttle and left their lives. Ames stared out the portal at the planet far below, in quiet contemplation. “Wow.”

Making sure everyone else had gone, Jinda stood next to her and wrapped an arm around the scientere’s waist. “What are your plans?”

Ames turned to look at her. “Plans?”

Jinda nodded. “Yes, plans. What will you do now?”

The scientere turned to face her captain fully, and wrapped the other woman in a solid embrace. “Well the other day I heard Ensign Seble say something that seems to fit my situation.”

“Which is?”

Ames smiled. “My plans are to do you.” Jinda snorted at Ames’ attempt at suave flirtation. The scientere’s face darkened with displeasure. “Was that not right?”

Jinda shook her head. “That was perfect.”

“But then what…” The captain pulled her scientere into a kiss to shut her up. Some science was best done in silence.


End file.
